Papa's Next Chefs 2011
The 'Papa's Next Chefs '''tournament was a tournament to elect the new chefs for the the Gameria after Papa's Freezeria , which is Papa's Pancakeria as revealed later after the winnings. Introduction ''As you can guess, we have been working on the next delicious installment in the Papa’s Gameria series. However, we were a little stumped as to who the next chefs should be. So we decided to leave it up to the fans to choose Papa Louie’s next employees. There will be two brackets, one battling for the boys position and the other battling for the girls position. From a pool of your 48 favorite customers, only 2 will remain to start work at the newest Papa’s restaurant (it’s a secret)! We have 3 divisions: the Pepperoni Division (red), the Onion Division (purple), and the Pineapple Division (yellow). We’ll post a voting poll for each pairing, where you can choose who should win and move on to the next round. The tournament will be 5 rounds, with the winners of each round moving on to battle it out in the next. There is also a Wild Card spot (green star) that is earned by the losing customer in the 3rd round of the Onion Division. The loser will get a second chance by competing against the Pineapple Division Champ. We hope you are excited as we are to get this tournament started tomorrow, and get ready to vote for your favorites! Round 1 Pepperoni Division Round 1a Round1 1a.jpg Round1 1b.jpg Round 1b round1_2a.jpg round1_2b.jpg Round 1c round1_3a.jpg round1_3b.jpg Round 1d round1_4a.jpg round1_4b.jpg Pepperoni Division Round 1 Winners Onion Division Round 1a Round1 5a.jpg round1_5b.jpg Round 1b round1_6a.jpg round1_6b.jpg Round 1c round1_7a.jpg round1_7b.jpg Round 1d round1_8a.jpg round1_8b.jpg Onion Division Round 1 Winners Pineapple Division Round 1a Round1 9a.jpg round1_9b.jpg Round 1b Round1 10a.jpg Round1 10b.jpg Round 1c round1_11a.jpg round1_11b.jpg Round 1d Round1 12a.jpg Round1 12b.jpg Pineapple Division Round 1 Winners Round 2 Pepperoni Division Round 2a round2_1a.jpg round2_1b.jpg Round 2b round2_2a.jpg round2_2b.jpg Onion Division Round 2a round2_3a.jpg round2_3b.jpg Round 2b round2_4a.jpg round2_4b.jpg Pineapple Division Round 2a round2_5a.jpg round2_5b.jpg Round 2b Round2 6a.jpg Round2 6b.jpg Division Semi-Finals Pepperoni Division Round 3 round3_1a.jpg round3_1b.jpg Icon 2011 Bracket Pepperoni Finals.jpg Onion Division Round 3 round3_2a.jpg round3_2b.jpg Icon 2011 Bracket Onion Finals 1.jpg Pineapple Division Round 3 round3_3a.jpg round3_3b.jpg Icon 2011 Bracket Pineapple Finals 1.jpg Division Finals Finals a Round4_1a.jpg Round4_1b.jpg Icon 2011 Bracket Pepperoni and Onion Semi Finals.jpg Finals b Round4 2a.jpg Round4 2d.jpg Ico 2011 Bracket Pineapple and Wild Semin Finals.jpg Championship Match Champion Round round5_1c.jpg round5_1d.jpg Icon 2011 Brackets Finals.jpg The WINNERS Customers not in this tournament *Ninjoy (is a future closer) *Kahuna (already has a job, as an owner of a surf shack and was a closer *at the time) *Captain Cori (already has a job, as the S.S. Louie captain) *Xandra (was a closer at the time and eyes different from the others) *Rico (already has a job as a chili maker) *Quinn (already has a job, as a lawyer, and is a closer) *Jojo (already has a job, as a food critic, and is a closer) *Matt & Tony (already have jobs, at Flipline Studios) *Papa Louie (already has a job, as the head Eateria Manager) *Edoardo Romano & Georgito (too short, Edoardo is part of the Romano quartet, Georgito is a hotel manager) *Sarge Fan (eyes invisible) Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria